Under covers
by Reky
Summary: Scorpius gostava de desenhar constelações na pele dela... Enquanto o dia clareava, embaixo dos cobertores, suas visões tinham que se acostumar com o excesso deles mesmos. Scorose. One-shot.


**Yellow, y'all.**

**Já postei ****_Under covers _****há alguns meses no Nyah, mas por algum motivo que agora não me recordo, esqueci completamente do FF. É, tenho cada vez mais me distanciado das minhas raízes... Enfim.**

**Escrevi ****_Uc _****em menos de meia hora, bem rápido mesmo, em uma daquelas horas de inspiração momentânea e repentina que, vez ou outra me acometem. Sinto muito por elas não serem tão frequentes e, geralmente, virem acompanhadas de um "sim, eu escrevi algo novo; não, não tem nada a ver com as minhas outras fics", embora Under covers tenha me aparecido enquanto eu pensava em uma provável continuação para WIWYM (não vão aumentando as esperanças, eu disse PROVÁVEL).**

**Na verdade, ia escrever Uc como parte de WIWYM mas a coisa ia ficar meio confusa e eu gostei do jeito que está, sem toda aquela complicação da Rose.**

**Enfim, espero que vocês gostem **

_Under covers  
by Reky_

Scorpius gostava de passar os dedos pelas pequenas sardas na pele dela, desenhando constelações que somente ele conseguia identificar. _Esse padrão parece um urso_, ele dizia. Outras vezes, suspirava: _veja, Rosie, achei um hipogrifo! _Ela achava engraçado ele só encontrar animais em sua pele.

Quando Rose se virava para encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos delineando formas por seu corpo, seu coração se comprimia de uma forma tão boa que ela quase sentia os olhos vazarem lágrimas de contentamento, alívio e emoção. De vez em quando, Rose não acreditava ser tão sortuda a ponto de ter Scorpius Malfoy deitado ao lado dela na cama.

Quase sempre, ele percebia quando a respiração dela ficava presa nos pulmões, querendo sair, mas impossibilitada pela emoção que a comovia enquanto ele se deslumbrava em suas constelações imaginárias.

Scorpius então levantaria seus olhos como o céu nublado do lado de fora para ela, buscando nos azuis como o céu límpido que mais tarde surgiria aquilo que os dois sabiam estar refletido em suas almas.

O contentamento, o alívio, a emoção e o amor.

Naqueles momentos, Rose geralmente pensava em como gostaria de permanecer na cama pelo resto do dia, do ano, da vida. Traçava as linhas retas e os ângulos curvos dos braços e pescoço dele, sentindo a musculatura firme e delicada do abdômen debaixo de seus dedos. Um pensamento egoísta costumava surgir na cabeça dela, praticamente impossível de se conter: _meu_.

Uma palavras, três letras.

Tão simples quanto a mais pura canção de ninar.

Borboletas no estômago já não seriam mais capazes de corresponder à tudo o que ela sentia quando estava deitada ao lado dele enquanto o dia clareava. O quarto ficava cada vez mais iluminado, preenchido de luz, as visões deles tendo que se acostumar com o excesso deles mesmos.

Eles não se importavam.

Scorpius gostava de levar suas mãos até o rosto de Rose e pressionar os dedos suavemente contra os lábios dela, fazendo um carinho suave que a deixava com as pálpebras pesadas e um sorriso leve. Ele sorria, soltava uma pequena risada e ela abria os olhos novamente.

Não queria perder um instante daqueles momentos deles.

E ela jurava que podia ver, naqueles olhos nublados que tanto adorava, que ele quase gritava a mesma palavra que cada batida de seu coração repetia: _minha_.

Rose levava a própria mão até o peito dele, sentindo as batidas retumbantes com a ponta de seus dedos. Era um ritmo quase frenético, que a acordava nas manhãs e a embalava nas noites, cada bombear de sangue ressoando _minha, minha, minha_.

E então ela colocava os lábios próximos ao ouvido dele e ele sentia seus longos cabelos ruivos roçarem sua bochecha e maxilar, fazendo cócegas em lugares que Scorpius jamais sentira, e murmurava: _você é meu, meu, meu_.

Era praticamente impossível resistir.

Quando, depois, Scorpius voltava a traçar as constelações na pela dela, sussurrando quais eram suas novas descobertas, Rose finalmente conseguia fechar os olhos. Não sonhava. Tudo o que ela sempre quis já estava ao seu lado na cama.

**Fim.**

**Eu sei, pequenininho, mas posso dizer que, pessoalmente, eu amei?**

**Gostei da simplicidade e de escrever uma cena só, em que os dois estão, literalmente, embaixo dos cobertores e observando cada centímetro do corpo do outro. Eu meio que consigo imaginar a vida deles assim e acredito que eles seriam muito felizes. Dá até vontade de continuar, mas então eu provavelmente acabaria com a tranquilidade deles, se me conheço bem, hahaha.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! E não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**Love ya!**


End file.
